Jean-Paul "Alec" Vasil
| alignment= Villain | occupation = | team = Undersiders | previous team = | status = Deceased | base of operations = Brockton Bay | classification = Master 8 | web serial = Gestation 1.5 | family = Nikos Vasil (Father) Cherie Vasil (Older Sister) Florence Vasil (Sister) Juliette Vasil (Sister) Guillame Vasil (Brother) Nicolas Vasil (Brother) Samuel Vasil (Brother) }} Alec is the son of Nikos Vasil, and a member of the Undersiders. Personality Regent is generally far more amoral than most of the Undersiders due to his upbringing. He does however care for them; when Taylor asked the team not to get revenge on her tormentors, Regent disagreed and brutally humiliated Sophia Hess. Even though he didn't care, he felt he ought to. The action ultimately resulted in Sophia breaking probation and getting sent to juvie. Generally Alec is passive-aggressive when it comes to conflict, making wry comments behind the scenes while his friends try to figure out a problem. This does not mean Regent does not contribute to the undersiders planning, he is noticeably perceptive and astute but he is largely driven by a hedonism. As a consequence he does not try to keep fit and generally does not apply himself to a task without prompting. When asked about his orientation, Wildbow described Regent as "a straight-up hedonist".Wildbow on Spacebattles Relationships Family Largely dismissive of his family having made the choice to disassociate himself from them. Undersiders Gets along with his team-mates but is very good friends with Imp. Appearance As Alec (civilian guise) he is described as more pretty than handsome, though undeniably attractive. Lanky, with European descent and black curly hair, he wears expensive if not particularly attention-grabbing clothing, preferring to buy new clothes rather than wash something and wear it a second time. Makes a habit of wearing white. As Regent, he wears renaissance-era clothing, with leggings and loose fitting shirts. His mask is in the style of a Venetian mask, with an attached silver coronet. The mask has a hard exterior and is padded underneath which offers him some protection. When the undersiders first formed Regents mask did not cover his mouth, later versions of his outfit did. Abilities and Powers Alec has the power to manipulate the bodies of other people which ranges from forcing them to trip or stumble to usually involuntary actions like vomiting. He mainly uses this power to trip his opponents during battle before finishing them off with the taser hidden inside his scepter. This ability is a limited application of his main ability, controlling people bodies as if they were his puppets. This includes using their abilites if they are parahumans, and having access t their full sensory suite. Alec's control over his completely subjugated targets worsens as the distance between himself and the people he's controlling widens or when he is trying to control more people. As a side effect, his own coordination, speech, and fluidity of movement suffers the same extent that the people under his control have. In addition, assuming complete control over a person requires Alec to have a long period of time in close proximity with the subject, up to a few hours, o that he can "learn" how there nevus system works. While not strictly immune, Alec is highly resistant to the powers of his relatives, like his father and his sister Cherish. Through concentrated effort they could over power Alec's resistance,but he would have the same opportunity to do so to them. History Background Born Jean-Paul Vasil, Alec was the fourth of Heartbreaker's, Nikos Vasil's, children to develop powers. Triggering in 2007 when he was eleven after getting into an argument with his siblings disturbed his father. This "made" Heartbreaker use his power on Jean-Paul causing the child to trigger and gain his powers. Jean-Paul worked for his father as "Hijack" for a few years, learning the family trade, until his father began to ride him. Nikos pushed Jean-Paul's limits, forced him to complete dangerous assignments, and forced him to do things that were hard on his conscience. Eventually, Nikos had Jean-Paul kill a rival foot solider that was trying to push them out of their territory before telling him that he did it wrong. Jean-Paul realized that, no matter what he would do, his father would tell him he had done it wrong and make him keep doing it. Jean-Paul walked away and acquired his new identity as Alec and "Regent". He was eventually contacted by Coil and joined the Undersiders. "Worm" Web Serial, Buzz 7.7 Story Start Once the Undersiders learned that Lung was planning to attack them, they argued strategy for the better part of the day before deciding to meet him halfway. They encountered Oni Lee with half a dozen Azn Bad Boys and fought him. Eventually, Oni Lee got spooked and ran before the Undersiders continued on. They found Lung on a rooftop whereupon one of Bitch's dogs tackled him off while the other dogs landed on top of it. Regent slid off his mount and then hurried over to the edge to watch Lung fight with Bitch's dog. He told Grue off after he introduced him "last and least", but in a tone to show he wasn't offended. Tattletale then told them that they had to scram and Regent got onto one of Bitch's dogs before they left. "Worm" Web Serial, Gestation 1.5 Post-Echidna He did not send a letter to the imprisoned Undersider leader Killed by Behemoth during the New Delhi fight (Crushed 24.4) when he distracted the Endbringer from Imp. His last words were “Hey Shitcrumb! Easy-“ Legacy Trivia * Though rarely mentioned Alec has noticeable talent when it comes to drawing and painting, but like many activities he doesn't apply himself. * CLones of Alec made by Echidna are tagged as 'Vizier's, just as a regent can step onto the throne of a monarchy in european countries so to can a vizier(usually in secretarial position) in middle eastern countries. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males